Partition
by Mischievious Kiss27
Summary: Danny takes the edge off Vlad's nerves on their way to the opening of a nightclub, in the way only he can. Oneshot, Pompous Pep with a liberal coating of smut.


**AN: Sooo Beyonce dropped an album out of nowhere and this is my response.**

**Smut for the great Queen B.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 'Partition' by Beyonce. Benny is my baby, though.**

* * *

"Vlad, would you _please_ relax," Danny said, casting an irritated glance at his boyfriend.

They were in the back of Vlad's fancy black limo on their way to the opening of a nightclub funded by a subsidiary of VladCo, and Vlad had been antsy ever since they left.

He sent Danny a withering look. "So terribly sorry, dear, I'll try to keep my anxiety to a reasonable level."

'_Oh the joys of dating a drama queen,' _Danny thought, sighing quietly. "I don't understand what your problem is, you've been to nightclubs before."

"Not since college, Little Badger," he scoffed. "And certainly never with a younger man on my arm." He watched Danny raise an eyebrow at that, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know quite well what I mean. _I'm_ more than used to the nasty looks and whispered comments; what I'm worried about is how _you _will deal with it." He took Danny's hand in his own. "I don't feel comfortable subjecting you to this level of scrutiny, and I assure you, there _will _be plenty of it."

Danny's eyes softened, and he squeezed Vlad's fingers affectionately. "Vlad, I knew what I'd be up against going into this relationship," he whispered, placing his other hand of the billionaire's cheek. "I can take whatever they throw at me. After all," he joked weakly. "It can't be any worse than how Mom reacted when she found out."

Vlad didn't crack a smile like he'd hoped, but turned to find the driver had stopped at a stoplight just a block away from the club. There were people packed so tightly around the building that they were almost spilling off the sidewalk and into the street. Guys in baggy shirts and baggier jeans leaned against the building smoking and chatting, while openly eyeing the girls dressed in every glittery combination of short shirt and short skirt imaginable. The crowd had grown so large that they were pushing against the ceremonial opening set-up in front of the doors, and the bouncers had been called out early to contain any overly-eager patrons.

It was a scene threatening pure chaos, and Danny could tell that it certainly wasn't helping Vlad calm down any. The light turned green, and they inched closer to the spot where a man the size of Danny's father stood waiting to open their door.

So Danny made what Vlad would call an "executive decision."

"Hey, Benny," he called up to the driver, who turned in his seat. "Mind takin' a right?"

Benny looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but after glancing at his employer's face, nodded, and made a hard right going straight past the nightclub and down the street. Vlad turned to Danny in horror.

"Daniel, what on _earth _are you thinking," he exclaimed. "We have to get to that ceremony _now, _it can't start until we're there!"

"Exactly," the younger halfa said. "They can't start until you're there, and you're in no way ready to walk out in front of a ton of reporters with me because you're so damn tense. And don't deny it," he said, cutting Vlad off before he could make a reply. "You've been high-strung the entire way down here, you need to relax before you can face the music with your usual arrogant dignity."

Vlad huffed. "And you think delaying the inevitable is going to make me any less tense?"

Danny smirked, tracing a finger around the buttons of the control panel. "No, but I know exactly what will." He pressed the one on the very bottom, raising up the black partition that separated Benny from their view before sliding off the seat to his knees on the limo floor. Vlad caught on quickly enough, eyes widening as his lover massaged his hands against the crotch of his pants.

Smirk widening into a grin, Danny quickly unzipped him and pulled out his half-hard erection from the silky boxers underneath. "We don't have a lot of time, so it'll have to be quick," he quipped, starting to kiss and lick up the length of Vlad's cock.

A shaky hand wound into Danny's hair, pulling lightly to encourage him. "Well then," Vlad panted, eyes narrowing with a soft red glow leaking through that sent shivers up Danny's spine. "Best not to waste any time."

"That's the spirit," the boy rasped, fastening his lips around the head and suckling softly. Vlad's head fell back, nails scraping against Danny's scalp and procuring a low moan. Danny worked more of the length into his mouth, lowering his head until the head of Vlad's cock hit the back of his throat. He wrapped his hand around the remainder and started sucking harder, bobbing his head while his fist slid up and down the base. Vlad groaned in approval, running his hand through Danny's hair lovingly.

"Ahn, D-Daniel," he gritted out. He was already getting close to climax, Danny's mouth practically forcing the orgasm towards its peak. Danny spared a quick glance up before removing his hand from the base of Vlad's cock. He took a deep breath in and out, relaxed his throat, and slowly plunged down until his lips were flush against Vlad's pelvis.

Blue eyes looked up into burning red, and he swallowed.

A groan that sounded more like a snarl echoed through the car, and Danny started forcing his head up and down, deep throating Vlad while he swallowed against the length and started humming. The grip on his hair grew slightly painful, adding to his own lust as he watched Vlad come undone. The man's hips started thrashing, and he growled as he raced toward his end.

A final moan around his cock was his undoing, and Vlad snarled harshly as he gripped the back of Danny's head, forcing him up against his abdomen as his hips made sharp jerks into that hot mouth. Danny's went limp, arousal clouding his mind as he drank down Vlad's seed.

Vlad released him moments later, collapsing back into the leather seat and panting with exertion while Danny slid the flaccid length from his mouth, giving a few last licks to clean up before making his way back to his seat.

Glancing down at his lover's groin, Vlad let out a breathy chuckle. "It seems you have your own problem now, Little Badger," he drawled. Before Danny could retort, he reached out and dragged the young man onto his lap, settling him back against his chest and unzipping his skinny jeans. Danny turned his head and gave him a surprised glance.

"Fair's fair," he said, pulling out Danny's cock and beginning to stroke. Danny's head fell back against Vlad's shoulder as he groaned, hips thrusting up into the hand gripping him. Vlad worked quickly, building up a fast pace while he nipped at the younger man's neck.

Danny soon was thrusting faster, eyes watering as his orgasm fast approached. "Fuck...Vlad," he gasped out, digging his hands into the hips beneath him. Vlad lifted his lips to the boy's ear, licking around the shell. "That's it, Little Badger," he purred. "Come for me."

Danny's hips surged upwards, his back arching as he shouted in ecstasy. His seed spurted out violently, splattering onto his shirt and Vlad's hand, even landing on his face. He stayed tense for a moment, body still jerking lightly before falling back down into Vlad's arms, completely spent and trembling. Vlad laid a kiss on his cheek before turning them both intangible, letting the come slip through them onto the floor beneath the seat.

Danny's head lolled to face Vlad's, giving him a lazy grin and a soft kiss on the lips. "Wow," he murmured, eyes half-lidded. "We need to go to these things more often."

Vlad rolled his eyes with a chuckle, tucking Danny back into his jeans and giving him one more kiss before sliding him back onto his seat. He leaned forward and knocked against the partition before lowering it.

"Thank you, Benjamin," he said lightly. "We're ready to head to the ceremony now." Benny nodded, face blank with the best professionalism money could buy as his employer turned back to his lover.

Neither saw the small smirk he cracked as he turned back towards the busy street.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
